


Smith and Shellmaiden

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Curufin courts Hyalmië who loves shells and the sea.





	Smith and Shellmaiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Hyalmië loved the sea and shells, and to court her Curufinwë forged a knife fitting for any ocean lover. Silver like seafoam, with embossment of shells and the waves of oceans gracing the hilt. For accent, sapphires and other bright jewels adorned it, constantly glimmering as if underwater. 

Her eyes had gone bright with awe and wonder when he had presented it to her. 

“The fairest knife for the fairest lover of the sea,” he had said and bowed proudly. 

With delight she accepted his hand, and by the following summer was wed Curufinwë the smith and Hyalmië the shellmaiden.


End file.
